


Three Years Later and we're One Step Closer

by Inactive Account (sassybleu)



Series: Home Again and Gone [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, New Relationship, Post Reichenbach, Reunion, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybleu/pseuds/Inactive%20Account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as a hug turned into a fierce embrace, which after a short while turned into a kiss. What began as short and sweet, was soon buried by the passion, longing, and love, that poured from their souls.</p><p>Sherlock comes home.  Words are not needed but their tongues tangle anyway, leaving each other breathless as they drink in each other, getting back what they'd been missing for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Years Later and we're One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri  
> If you haven't heard it (and if you haven't, you might be living under a rock) I suggest you listen to it before reading the story.
> 
> Goal: 500 words
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my words

John was drinking tea. The telly was on, but remained unwatched; only alive to drown the silence. He was doing what he usually did whenever he got a free-day; reading his old blog posts. He didn't hear the unlocking of the front door , or the near silent steps on the stairs, but was finally brought to by a gentle tapping on the door to his flat. 

Setting his laptop on the coffee table, along with his tea. John walked over to the door, assuming he'd see Mrs. Hudson on the other side. What he opened the door to was a tall-dark haired man. Looking him over, John thought,  _he's thin-he hasn't been eating; his hair is long-shoulder length just about; scruffy- probably hasn't shaved in a few days;he's dirty- probably hasn't bathed in a week or so; his clothes are torn to pieces; bruised all over-looks like they're already healing._ He'd started scanning people ever since Sherlock had died, and it became no less of a habit just because said corpse as reanimated in front of him. _  
_

The entire time, Sherlock stayed silent, waiting for John to hit him or throw him out.

 

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?  
_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

 

John took a step forward and pulled the fragile man into his arms.

 

_One step closer_

 

Pulling the tall man into the flat, John pushed Sherlock against the wall; holding him, his subconscious trying not to let the man fly away, as if this was a cruel joke of the mind.

 

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

 

When John finally let go sometime later, he looked up at Sherlock and nodded, then left to order takeaway and make tea. All the while, Sherlock showered, shaved, and changed clothes, feeling more like himself when he finished. Not a single word had been uttered yet.

After feeding the now-clean Sherlock, both men walked into the sitting room, but did not sit down. Both stood there staring into the other's eyes, having a conversation where words were not needed.

 

_Time stand still_

_Beauty in all he is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

 

John and Sherlock both mentally confirm, and take a step towards each other simultaneously .

 

_One step closer_

 

What started as a hug turned into a fierce embrace, which after a short while turned into a kiss. What began as short and sweet, was soon buried by the passion, longing, and love, that poured from their souls.

 

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

 

"I love you"

 

_One step closer_

 

"I love you too"

 

_One step closer_

 

And with six simple words, they could only begin to describe their feeling, but they both knew they were a lot closer now than they were before. Their kiss became new again, and drowned out the rest of the world.

 

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

 

"I believe in you, Sherlock Holmes"

 

_One step closer_

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff for liebling; did I make it better?
> 
> 4/13/15: Please do not duplicate or post this content elsewhere without consent.


End file.
